User blog:Silver-Haired Seireitou/Njalm's Ban
Hello everybody. I wish to bring something to the attention of the community, and that is the subject of Njalm's ban. I have seen that despite his sincere apology, which many appear to have accepted, and his willingness to change has been made clear, the users have still come to a consensus to keep him banned. And I believe this to be unjust. Completely unjust. As I said before, when a person is willing to make sincere and genuine amends for their actions, they deserve to be given that chance to do so. Considering this is Njalm's first and only real offense against the users on this site, I don't see why this second chance is such an unreasonable request. It appears that many of you are mistaken that if Njalm is unbanned, that means we also have to unban Chrono and Void. This is surely not the case whatsoever. Even if they were subordinates under him, they are not incapable of understanding what is right and wrong. They should have said something, that Nanja's ruling and method of doing things was getting out of hand. But they did not. Actually, from the sounds of it, those two were actually responsible for a huge part of the whole incident; more specifically, Chrono. If I'm not mistaken, many users that had gripes with the Mizukage all mentioned that Chrono verbally insulted them, calling them "poison" to the site. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty certain that is how things went down. Additionally, Njalm had made actual strides to amend his errors. While, in Chrono and Void's case, they could honestly care less about the damage they inflicted on this site; especially Chrono. In fact, if anybody would like to see some of the comments he made to me after he was demoted and banned, where he blamed me and Ten, "threatened" us (which was utterly laughable, by the way), and went on to say that those who were banned were poison and should never have been allowed back because they will destroy the site, I'll be sure to send you those chat logs. It'll show you all just how much of a doofus Chrono is. And Void has not spoken a word about the matter to either me and Ten, so I take that as he really not caring about it. My point is, while those two could not care less for their moral and leadership failings, Njalm is different. He made an attempt to do so and he should not be punished for that. Subsequently, Chrono and Void will remain blocked regardless of whether or not Njalm is unblocked. So... I ask the community to please reconsider unbanning Njalm. I'm sure that those of you who were unjustly banned by the Mizukage and his aides understand just how terrible it is to be blocked and never allowed to amend for their errors. Consider that. I ask this as both a reasonable request from the community and also as a favor from a single regular user to the other users. In doing so, I will have this blog serve as a petition to allow Njalm to be unblocked from NF. Merely speak your thoughts below and if you agree with me, simply say so and it will serve as a "signature" on this petition. I hope everybody will do the right thing here. I hope you will all heed my request. Thank you.--Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 03:08, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts